


Lingering Scent

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Planned Voyeurism, creepy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter notices Chris' scent on the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Scent

Lately, Peter has noticed a lingering scent of the ex-hunter on the Sheriff. The woodsy smell mixed with the slight copper of blood was only obvious to those who were searching for it. Which a extremely nosy Peter was guilty of doing. What; he had been curious to find out if they were fucking yet. After all John and Chris had been noticeably closer to each other ever since the ordeal with Nemeton and Peter was too curious to leave things alone. So made it his mission to find out; and boy did he hit the jackpot.

The two must have gotten it on before the pack meeting; their first mistake. Now Peter could blackmail John and Chris into giving ever last detail of what they had done that afternoon. So while the ex-hunter was discussing strategies with Derek, Peter decide to approach the Sheriff when nobody was paying attention. Thinking he was about to get all the sexy descriptions of the two men's relationship, Peter smirked.

"So you and Chris, huh," Peter said a bit too loudly; hoping against hope they were keeping their relationship a secret.

Unfortunately, there were no looks of surprise.on anyone's face. However it seemed that everyone already knew that John and Chris were a couple. This, of course, disappointed Peter immensely. He had been hoping for some drama or a pissed off Stiles but instead he was getting a smug looking Sheriff and a beaming Chris Argent.

Peter's hopes of finding out the two men's bedroom escapades were about to go up in smoke, when John made his way over to his lover. Knowing that Peter could hear him, the Sheriff whispered several naughty things into Chris' ear; most of it being what John would like to do to his lover once they got home. Dirty, erotic that made the werewolf wish that he could join them in their bed. But he knew that would never happen. John and Chris only had eyes for each other.

With eyes filled with lust, Chris excused himself from the conversation with Derek before grabbing John by the hand. After tugging the older man out of the loft, Chris dragged his lover to his truck. As they drove away, Peter couldn't help but wish that he could be a fly on their wall. Maybe he could be if he was really quiet. As a plan formed in Peter's devious mind, he smirked. Tonight, under the cover of darkness, Peter would achieve his dream of seeing two attractive men fuck each other all night long.


End file.
